Common Ground
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: Bella has come to accept that her unusual fetish may mean she spends her life alone, that is, until she meets handsome OB Edward. A Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Pairing if applicable: **Bella/Edward

**Title: **Common Ground

**Disclaimer: **This is a fetish story; if you are under the age of 18, please do not read. If the thought of being turned on by childbirth/pregnancy is not your thing, then please do not read. The characters belong to SM, I just like to make them do kinky stuff.

**Brief Summary: **Bella has come to accept that her unusual fetish may mean she spends her life alone, that is, until she meets handsome OB Edward.

**EPOV **

One of the things children are most commonly asked is what they want to be when they grow up. Ever since I could remember, my answer had always been doctor. Both my grandfather and father were doctors, and I wanted to be just like them. It wasn't until I started my ob-gyn residency that I started to fear I might have chosen the wrong profession. Of course, by then it was a little too late for a career change.

It was fresh in my mind like it was yesterday. It was the first time I assisted with a truly natural birth. I wasn't actually really required; it was the mum's fifth child and she had the whole giving birth thing down pat. I actually remember wondering later why she just didn't have a home birth, as she pretty much refused all medical intervention anyway. The hospital rules, however, required that a doctor be present for the birth. So, even though she didn't need my help, I watched intently throughout the whole process, looking for any signs of distress.

I had seen plenty of births, both on video and in person, but nothing like what was happening in front of me that day. She had spent most of her time during transition walking around, her reactions to her contractions nothing but a feral-sounding groan. When she seemed ready to push, she just squatted down between her husband's legs, with him holding her under her arms, and let her body do the work.

As I sat in a corner, watching the scene unfold, I found my body having a rather inappropriate reaction. I couldn't believe I was getting hard. The thing was, no matter how much I tried to will away my body's reaction, I just couldn't. The sight of the woman giving birth in front of me, her primal screams and the look of almost ecstasy on her face, was nearly more than I could bear.

When the baby finally arrived, I managed to get my shit together long enough to give the apgar score and cut the cord.

Thinking that my reaction was an anomaly, I didn't give it much more thought. Over the next few weeks, however, it started to happen more and more. I was grateful on more than one occasion that nobody noticed the perma-wood I had been sporting of late.

When I finally decided enough was enough, I thanked my lucky stars I knew someone who would be able to help.

Jasper and I had been best friends since my freshman year in college. Where my fascination with the human condition leant towards the body, his leant towards the mind. Jasper was a therapist who specialised in sex and relationship issues.

Even with all the history we had, I was still hesitant to discuss my issues with him. I fully expected him to tell me I was a freak, but instead he informed me that he suspected I had a fetish.

He told me that my particular fetish was called Maiesiophilia. It was the fetish of all things pregnancy, from impregnation through to childbirth, and was commonly associated with Lactophilia, which was a breastfeeding fetish.

You could have knocked me over with a feather as I sat there listening to Jasper explain all the different aspects of my possible fetish. He also told me that there was nothing wrong with the way I felt and that every single human being is turned on by something. Of course I had to ask, how was I supposed to continue working when my job turned me on?

So, we talked about various methods of learning to channel and control my arousal. He also suggested that to avoid any embarrassing incidents at work I invest in a cock cage; it would keep any unwanted erections at bay until such time as I managed to control them on my own.

After making a follow-up appointment for a few weeks later, I left his office and headed to the nearest adult store. I couldn't believe how many different options there were to keep a guy's cock locked up. You could get the cages in leather, plastic, metal, wood, and practically any shape and size. In the end, I chose a leather metal combination. I should have known the name of the product—gates of hell—was an ominous sign.

The first few months I wore that thing, it did its job alright, but man did it hurt like a motherfuckin' bitch every time my cock wanted to stand up and say hello. It took about three months of fortnightly visits with Jasper for me to learn how to keep my cock under control. I was so thankful when I could finally go about my work without having to keep my cock in a cage.

For two years, my life was great, well as great as it could be – for a man hiding part of his identity from the world.

All of my hard work was undone when on one seemingly ordinary day, I ran into Nurse Bella Swan as I was leaving a patient's room. Looking into her eyes, as we discussed the benefits of natural childbirth, suddenly, I felt the carefully constructed wall around my compulsions unravel.

Having her assist with Mrs Smith's birth was absolute torture. For the first time in a long while, I wished I had my cock all locked up; at least then I wouldn't be hard as fucking steel and aching for relief. All my usual methods for controlling myself just would not work.

I was thankful that my shift was over when I finished Mrs Smith's delivery, because I needed to jerk off in the absolute worst way.

Once I was in the shower, I took my cock in hand and slowly started to stroke it. Images of Nurse Swan pregnant with my child, moaning in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as she pushed our child out, had me blowing my load so quick anyone would have thought I was a teenager.

_God, who is this woman?  
><em>

**BPOV **

Ever since I was a little girl, I've been fascinated with childbirth. Whenever images of a woman giving birth came on the TV, didn't matter what the show was, I would have to stop and watch.

As I got older, my fascination became deeper. I spent many hours during my teens reading about all the different ways a woman could give birth, as well as doing research into how childbirth had been handled throughout history.

When I graduated from high school, there was never any doubt in my mind about what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a midwife. I wanted to help bring babies into the world. When my acceptance letter came for the University of Washington, I was thrilled and couldn't wait to start my nursing degree.

I was about half way through my third year when I realised that my interest in women giving birth was more than a mere fascination.

As part of my second semester OB class, we were required to watch a live vaginal birth. Although this wasn't the first time we had seen a woman give birth, previously it had only been on video. As we sat there watching the woman go through the final stages of labour, I found my body having a curious reaction.

With every grunt, groan and scream, my body began to come alive. I felt my nipples get hard and I could tell I was definitely getting wet downstairs. I couldn't believe I was getting aroused. The poor woman in front of us was going through agony to bring a new life into this world, and I was getting off on it.

Sitting there watching nature at its most primal, all I could think about was how disgusting it was that I was getting aroused. I mean, what kind of person does that? As conflicted as I was, though, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me, nor could I stop my body's reaction to it.

When I got back to my apartment that evening, I pulled my vibrator out of my bedside drawer and, thinking about what I had witnessed, soothed the ache that had been present all afternoon. The images in my head soon turned from what I seen to imagining those very same things happening to me. The pleasure I would find in having a guy fuck me bareback, implanting his seed in my womb. What it would feel like to grow big with child and to push that baby out of my vagina. I thought it was probably wrong to be thinking about such things as I pleasured myself, but I couldn't help it – my body was acting of its own accord. The thing that shocked me the most was just how hard I came; I had never had an orgasm like it.

For almost a year I researched, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. In the end the only possible answer I could find was that I had a fetish. A particularly rare one apparently, considering how long it took me to find what I needed to know. Of course, working out I had a fetish didn't turn out to be the cure-all I had been looking for.

It took me months of warring with myself, feeling a whole gamut of emotions, before I even remotely began to accept who I was. I spent most of my mid-twenties withholding a side of me that I didn't share with anyone. Going to work was an absolute pleasure. Every day I would get far more enjoyment out of my work than anyone would have ever expected.

Dating was hard. I met a few nice guys, but things always seemed to go sour. More than one told me that they felt like I was hiding something from them. They were right – I was – but it was a secret I had no intention of sharing with anyone.

Of course, that all changed when I met Edward.

After I graduated from UW as an RN with a speciality in obstetrics, I had fully intended to continue on to get my masters in midwifery. Money, however, was a slight obstacle. Instead, I managed to land a relatively well paying job at Swedish Medical Centre.

I'd been working at the hospital for a couple of weeks when I ran into Edward for the first time, and when I say ran into, I mean I literally ran into him, almost knocking him on his ass. I was on my way to check a patient's progress, apparently not paying as much attention as I should have been, and as I turned into her room, he was walking out.

"Oomph," I said, to whatever hard thing I had just bumped into. Looking up, I was met by the most mesmerising pair of green-grey eyes. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, embarrassed at my inattentiveness.

"No harm, no foul," he replied, "I was actually just coming to get a nurse to help me with Mrs. Smith."

"Okay, well I was just about to go and check on her myself, so I can help." I offered him a small smile "I'm Nurse Swan."

"Nice to meet you Nurse Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen," he said, giving me the most gorgeous smirk. "The patient needs to be checked to see how far along she is, but she doesn't want me to do it; she would prefer a woman."

"No worries. That's what I was coming in to do anyway."

We entered, and checked Mrs. Jane Smith, and much to her dismay, after ten hours of labour, she was still only three centimetres dilated. What happened next shocked me. Although I personally was a natural birth devotee, most doctors didn't ascribe to that ideal. So I was completely floored when, instead of ordering Pitocin to help speed up her labour, Dr. Cullen advised Mrs. Smith that she needed to get up and move around to help her labour progress.

When we were back outside her room, I couldn't help but ask why he didn't order the drugs.

"Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in reply.

"Why didn't you follow the standard protocol and order the Pitocin."

"Oh, that," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "I believe in letting a woman's body do what it was designed to do; women who have unnecessary medical intervention just don't look as happy as mothers who let Mother Nature take her course."

I must have looked like an idiot standing there gaping at him. "But, you're a doctor?" I questioned, hoping he understood what I meant.

"Don't get me wrong, Nurse Swan; I believe that there is a time and a place for medical intervention. However, I believe many women give up before they even try giving birth the natural way."

"Wow," was all I could say. I had never before spoken to a doctor who was such a proponent for natural childbirth.

"Do you not agree?"

Gathering my wits about me, I managed to answer semi-intelligently. "No, I most definitely agree. My intention is to eventually go into midwifery. It's just surprising to hear a doctor talk about the benefits of natural childbirth."

"I'm sure there are many things about me that would surprise you, Nurse Swan"

Before I even had a chance to respond, he turned around and walked away.

For the rest of the shift, I couldn't stop thinking about the enigma that was Dr. Cullen. I had never met a doctor like him before. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to sit down with him and get to know him better.

I didn't see Dr. Cullen again until almost the end of my shift when, after many hours of labour, Mrs. Smith was finally ready to deliver.

I was excited as always. The welcoming of a new life into the world was an amazing event, and of course, there was my usual added benefit.

By the time Dr. Cullen arrived, Mrs. Smith had gone through transition and was already feeling the urge to push. Once he was gloved up, he took his place between her legs.

"Good job. That's it. I can see the head," he said in an encouraging tone.

"Oh, God, it hurts," Jane cried.

"You're doing really well, Jane. Just keep remembering this will all be worth it when you have your beautiful baby in your arms. Now push," he urged.

I watched intently as Jane gave another good push. Dr Cullen was very attentive, and I could see him massaging her perineum to try to prevent tearing. After half an hour of pushing, the baby's head finally started to crown. Jane started screaming about the burning pain and begged us to make it stop. I tried my best to calm her, but she wasn't listening and just continued to scream. It was Dr. Cullen who finally managed to get her to stop.

"Jane, the only way that the pain is going to stop is for you to push the baby out. Now push, God damn it," he growled at her. The expression on her face was one of shock, but it did the trick.

When her next contraction hit, Jane bore down and pushed really well.

"Keep going, you're doing great," I advised.

Dr. Cullen looked at me and gave me a smile that said I was doing great, too. It was only then I realised just how gorgeous he was. I took a quick moment to admire the man, and as I looked down his body, I almost couldn't believe what I saw. Dr. Cullen was pitching a tent, and a fairly impressive one at that.

Another almost bloodcurdling scream from Mrs. Smith broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up from Dr. Cullen's crotch just in time to see that the head was out. It all happened pretty quickly after that, and with the next contraction, the baby slid out nice and easy into Dr. Cullen's waiting hands.

My brain was suddenly assaulted with images of me giving birth to Dr. Cullen's baby and him catching it. _What the hell_? _I don't even know the guy's first name, and now I'm imagining us having a baby!_

I got control of my wayward thoughts, settled Jane and her new baby girl into their private room, and then it was knock-off time. As I walked into the locker room, the sight that confronted me made my knees weak and my ovaries stand up in appreciation. There, walking out of the shower room, was Dr. Cullen in what appeared to be nothing but a towel.

"Nurse Swan," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Dr. Cullen," I said, returning the gesture.

"My name is Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Bella Swan." I held my hand out to shake.

"Nice too meet you, too, Bella."

As he took my hand to shake it, I felt a tingle all over my body. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward was still only wearing a towel. I desperately wanted to ask him about what I had seen earlier; it had been on my mind constantly for the remainder of my shift. I wanted to know what had affected him so. Was it me? Was it someone else? Was he like me? It was that last question that had plagued me the most. I had never let the thought of finding a guy who would have similar proclivities enter my mind, mainly because I thought it was impossible. I thought that side of me was something I was going to have to keep hidden forever.

It was with a chance that might not be true that the next words came out of my mouth. "Edward, I was wondering, would you like to grab a coffee and a bite to eat with me?"

Edward looked at me, the expression on his face a mixture of shock and glee. "Sure, Bella. I'd love to."

"Great, there's this excellent little diner down the end of the street; it does amazing twenty-four hour breakfasts."

My heart, which had been leaping for joy only minutes before, was all of a sudden drowning its sorrows as Edward screwed up his face at my suggestion of going to Billy's. "What's wrong with Billy's?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing, Bella, except that it's a favourite hangout for the nursing staff." He looked at me with a shy grin, then said, "I was hoping we could go somewhere a little more private."

My heart was once again doing a happy dance. I liked the idea of having him all to myself. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about we go back to my place and I'll cook us something?"

_Hell yes_, my mind was screaming at me. Instead I managed to answer with a subdued. "That sounds nice."

I told Edward I needed to go home and change out of my scrubs. So he texted me his address and we agreed I would meet him at his place as soon as I could.

The moment I was in my house and had the door closed, I couldn't help but jump up and down and scream with joy. I was going to a gorgeous doctor's house for dinner. That thought stopped me in my tracks. It had been so long since I had even had a date, let alone _been_with a man. Suddenly I was freaked out that he was going to want sex.

After a few minutes of berating myself I went and got changed. Who knew what was going to happen at his house; it might turn out we weren't even compatible. If we were, I would just cross that bridge when I came to it.

After a fifteen minute drive, I pulled up in front of a rather average-looking block of apartments. I took the elevator up to the third floor. Finally finding three-o-five, I knocked and waited.

It seemed that somebody was eager for me to arrive because about two seconds after I knocked, the door flew open.

"Come in," Edward said, stepping aside to allow me through the door.

Crossing through the threshold, I was immediately confronted with how ordinary his apartment was. Him being a doctor, I had expected his apartment to look a little more upscale, but really it just looked like some frat guy's house.

Edward telling me dinner would be ready in a couple of minutes broke me out of my thoughts.

"Would you like a quick tour while it finishes cooking?" he asked.

"That would be lovely." I replied.

We started in the living room, and other than the giant flat screen, there wasn't really a lot to see. He then showed me the bathroom and a quick peek into his bedroom. The cheeky grin on his face hinted that he may just want to get me in there later. The last room we stopped at was his study.

He called it his inner sanctum; it was the one place he could truly be himself. As I looked around the room, I knew I had been right earlier: he was just like me. All around the room were pictures of women in ecstasy, but when you looked a little more closely, you could see that they were all pictures of pregnant women, who I suspected were in labour.

I wanted to tell him so badly how aroused the pictures on his walls were making me. What came out of my mouth, however, was nothing of the sort. "Impregnate me," I said. Instantly my hand flew over my mouth, realising I had said aloud what I was thinking.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Edward stalked towards me, stopping just inches from my face. "Bella," he said as he grabbed my hand, placing it over the ample bulge in his pants. "Feel that? That is the effect of what you just said, what it did to me."

I looked him in the eye and then asked the one thing I had been dying to know. "You are like me, aren't you?"

"If you mean, turned on by women giving birth, or the idea of getting a woman pregnant, then yes, I am like you."

I had hoped and dreamed for so long of a man who I could be myself with. I had never expected that that man would come in such a gorgeous package.

Not wanting to waste another moment, I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with every ounce of lust and passion coursing through my body.

As I pulled away from the kiss, I moved my lips to Edward's ear and whispered the words I hoped would drive him wild. "I want your massive cock to pump my womb full of your sperm."

In one fluid motion, Edward flung me over his shoulder and carried me into his bedroom, dumping me onto the bed. The absolutely feral look on his face had me stripping off my clothes without even a word from him. When he saw what I was doing, his clothes soon joined mine in a pile on the floor.

Before he climbed onto the bed, he reached into the bedside drawer. I wasn't sure what he was after but when I saw the condom I knew I had to say something.

"We don't need that," I said

"You're on birth control?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied.

A look of panic flashed on his face for all of two seconds, before the lascivious grin returned.

"What about STD's?" he questioned.

"You and I both know we are clean, otherwise the hospital wouldn't let us work."

Any hesitation on his part seemed to melt away, and the next thing I knew he was hovering over me, almost lovingly worshipping my breasts.

"I can't wait until these are heavy with mother's milk."

I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips as the thought of him sucking on my milk-laden breasts sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my pussy.

He slowly kissed his way down from my chest to my belly, mumbling about how good it would look all swollen with child. Then, his fingers found their way down and into my lips, expertly rubbing my clit.

"Fucking hell," I moaned; his hands felt so good, but they weren't what I really wanted. "Please, Edward, I need your cock in my cunt now."

"Oh, God, Bella, so fucking hard for you right now, need to be in your hot wet pussy so bad."

He rubbed his dick back and forth over my clit before lining up with my entrance, and then driving his massive cock into my aching cunt. I had never been with a guy who made me feel so full.

"Ahhhh!" we both cried out with the pleasure of the moment, almost too much to bear.

He fucked me at a furious rate, so hard I felt it in every single cell in my body.

"Oh, fuck…so…good." I could feel my ecstasy building; I was on the precipice of the most amazing climax of my life. I never knew sex could feel so mind-blowing.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good. I'm so close."

"Please, Edward, come in me. I want you to fill me with your sperm."

"Oh, fuck, Bella!" Edward screamed out my name as I felt him still above me, and then release inside me.

That was all I needed as my orgasm washed over me, a tidal wave of pleasure hurtling through my body.

Edward collapsed on the bed beside me, both of us panting loudly.

"Thank you," I said

"You are more than welcome," Edward replied. "That was the most amazing…" his voice trailed off not finishing his thought, but I knew exactly what he meant.

As we both lay there, basking in the glory of our orgasmic bliss, I could feel his cum running out of me. I used to think that it was so gross when that happened, but not now. All it was doing was turning me on more, knowing that there was a distinct possibility that I could get pregnant.

Not wanting to risk a UTI though, I knew I need to get cleaned up. As I walked across his room to the en-suite bathroom, I heard Edward groan. "That is so fucking hot."

"What is?" I asked, turning round and looking at him just as I got to the door.

"My cum running down your leg," he said with a wink, jumping out of bed to follow me. "Care for round two in the shower?"

I just wiggled my ass in a come-hither motion and then turned and walked into the bathroom. No sooner than I had reached for the taps to turn the water on than I felt Edward behind me, hard and ready.

It didn't matter to me, I reflected, as he plunged his cock into me from behind, that we had only just met that day or that we knew basically nothing about one another. All that mattered was that I knew that he was the other part of my soul, and I would do whatever I could to make sure that we were together for a very long time.


End file.
